


Guitar Lessons

by rockwell_psycho



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Eventual Smut, F/M, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: 3 words - Porn. Without. Plot.





	Guitar Lessons

\- No, not like this. Like  ** _this_**. 

Frank seizes your hand gently, directing your fingers along the strings of the guitar.

\- Frank, - you laugh. - Stop that. I’m telling you, I’m hopeless…

\- Just try one more time. Like this. See?

His fingers move to the strings as he plays a couple or chords.

\- Now you.

You sit on his lap, and his deep quiet voice and his breath tickling your skin make you shiver. You try to copy his movements and at some point it feels like you did it well… But you fail completely the moment he nuzzles into your hair.

\- Frank…

He bends a bit down, placing a soft kiss somewhere behind your ear and your breath catches at the sensation. He moves down the side of your neck inhaling your scent deeply.

\- Girl, you smell so damn good.

His hoarse whisper sends another wave of shivers down your spine.

\- Frank, I can’t really concentrate like that…

\- Try.

His lips are still on your neck. One of his hands stays on yours holding the guitar, as his second hand lands on your body sliding down your belly. You take a sharp breath as it reaches your pajama pants. You try to play again, but as his hand snakes under the hem of your pants and goes further down to your mound, your hips jerk a little.

\- Frank, I can’t… - You repeat helplessly. Your voice is shaky as his fingers slowly probe your folds. You’re already so wet because of his closeness, because of his lips against your skin. 

He bites down on the side of your neck softly as his fingers find your little swollen bundle of nerves. A quiet moan escapes you as he starts to stroke you in a circular motion applying just enough pressure to make your body tremble and your hips buck slightly. You can feel him getting harder underneath you. Gentle movements of his fingers make you feel these delicious tingles; it’s a torture you don’t really want to end. But as his tongue trails from the crease of your neck back to your ear, the sensation becomes almost unbearable. You know you’re about to come right on his fingers if he keeps going like that.

You’re almost on the edge as he removes his fingers making you whine at the loss of friction.

\- How about a little ride, sweetheart? - He whispers on your ear, as he takes the guitar from your hands and puts it aside.

\- Hmmm… Sounds quite tempting, - you smirk, getting up from his lap.

He fixes you with darkened eyes as you slowly tug down your pants and underwear. Now you’re in front of him wearing only your tank top and nothing else. You take it off over your head and smile as he licks his lips at the sight.

\- Now your turn.

\- Yes, ma'am, - he chuckles.

Without breaking eye contact he starts undoing his jeans. You help him to drag them down to his ankles and then finally straddle him. His abs tense as your hands slide under his shirt, caressing him before helping him to get rid of this totally annoying piece of clothing. A low grunt escapes him as your hand finds his hard cock, squeezing gently before starting to move up and down rhythmically. Your caress makes him close his eyes, breathing raggedly, and you can’t help but leaning in to kiss his eyelids. Then you move to his lips, kissing him deeply. He returns the kiss and you sigh as his warm tongue explores your mouth. You feel his big hands squeezing your backside.

\- C'mere, girl, - he whispers against your lips, and you obey.

Placing your hand between your bodies, you guide him inside you and he slides in smoothly as you lower your body on top of him. You stay without movement for a while, just enjoying his closeness, the way he’s filling you up so deliciously. You kiss his cheeks, his crooked nose and the corners of his mouth, tracing his lips with your tongue. He grunts again in anticipation and the sounds of his arousal make your head go dizzy.

Finally you start to move, up and down, circling your hips. You hold onto his shoulder with one of your hands and he kisses your throat while you stroke the back of his head with another. His fingers are running up and down your spine and you wonder how these calloused hands can be so soft against your skin. The slow pace you set is good, but it it’s getting not enough and you speed up a bit, leaning closer to his firm torso. Seizing your buttocks, he thrusts hard up inside you, causing you moan desperately as he hits the right spots. Even if you’re on top, he takes the control, guiding you up and down his cock, his thrusts getting vigorous and intense. You’re totally not against that. It feels too good. You bury your face into the crook of his neck, purring against his skin, still gripping onto his shoulder with one hand and scratching the nape of his head with another as you feel your climax building inside you.

\- Almost there, - you breathe into his ear and he groans, pounding into you even harder, causing you bite on his neck as the tight knot in your lower body finally explodes with intense pleasure. Your walls flutter and pulse around his length and it takes only a couple more thrusts from him to go over the edge as well. Your moans fill up the air: his - hoarse and ragged, and yours - muffled against his neck.

You become limp and relaxed and he holds you tightly close his firm chest, stroking your back as the aftershocks of your climax still run through your body, making you shiver.

\- One day I will teach you to play the guitar, I swear, - he whispers out of breath and you both laugh softly.

\- It’s okay… I’m not in a hurry. I enjoy the lessons.


End file.
